


Up in the Air

by PezzieCoyote



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Daryl is shameless, Established Relationship, Jesus is ours now, M/M, Paul is bendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezzieCoyote/pseuds/PezzieCoyote
Summary: Daryl comes home from work to find Paul in an interesting position. Based on a prompt from Howdyep.





	Up in the Air

Based on a prompt from Howdyep who wrote: "Daryl comes home from work and finds Paul like this. Daryl discovers that Paul is going commando. Things get interesting."

Like this being: 

[](https://s38.photobucket.com/user/pezziecoyote14/media/George/tumblr_ptarnabxcp1qe2o35o1_640_zpsullqrphz.png.html)

Daryl was tired. He'd been working all day, starting at 6 am. He worked more hours because he owned the place but still, all that extra time kept him from spending time with his husband. He parked his bike, removing his helmet with a sigh. 

As he headed into their house, he heard their dog barking playfully, then heard Paul's voice telling the dog to calm down. With a laugh, he unlocked the door and entered the house. He laid his helmet down, slipping off his boots, moaning softly as he wriggled his toes.

"That you babe?"

"Yeah, 's me. What's the dog doin'?"

Paul laughed, "Trying to knock me over."

Daryl laughed incredulously. "What?"

Daryl climbed the few stairs to the main room and saw his husband in the middle of the living room, balancing himself on his hands. The dog, a German Shepherd named Jesus, is bouncing around the room, every so often coming at Paul in an attempt to try to knock him over. 

"Hey, Jesus, sit!"

Immediately, the dog jumped up on the couch and laid down, plopping his head on his paws, watching his masters.

"What's with all the yoga lately?"

Paul steadied himself before speaking. "Lately? All I do is yoga, especially when you're not home."

Daryl leaned against their built-in fireplace, arms crossed, as he watched his man. He was quite limber and he supposed this was why. Paul then lowered himself to rest on his forearms, bending his legs back so that his toes nearly touched his head. 

Daryl circled around his husband slowly, taking in his form. "Incredible," he mumbled. Then he noticed something else. 

"Have ya gone commando?"

Paul looked up at the older man, a blush mottling his cheeks. "I usually do when I do yoga."

"Hmm, maybe I should be home more often when yer doing this stuff."

He stopped in front of Paul, crouching down, his face right next to the man's cock. Looking down at Paul, he slid his hand into one of the legs of his shorts, wrapping lightly around his dick.

"Daryl!"

"What? And don't move. Stay like this."

"Huh? How?"

Daryl chuckled as he felt Paul's erection grow, pumping him slightly.

"God, Daryl..."

Daryl grinned as he pulled his husband's dick out, leaning forward to gently lap at the head. Paul's arms shook a little as Daryl slid his mouth down over the heated flesh, taking him almost to the root before sucking hard.

"Fuck! Babe!"

Daryl pulled off and pulled Paul's shorts down his legs and tossed it aside. He looked Paul over, his arousal growing at the sight of his man, half naked, erection jutted out from his body. Daryl took his own jeans off to relieve the pressure on his dick, then kneeled back on the floor, wrapping his hand around Paul again, gripping him tighter. 

"Don't know if I can stay like this," Paul's strained voice came. 

"Do ya best, darlin'," Daryl rumbled. 

Daryl took Paul's dick back into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, sucking on the spot under the head, drawing a whimper from his man. The mechanic slid his hands around to squeeze Paul's luscious ass, as he took his cock deep into his mouth. Taking a deep breath, he opened his throat and took him all the way in, feeling the cock throbbing in his throat.

Paul cried out at the feeling. He was always amazed that Daryl could deepthroat him. He wasn't small by any means, but Daryl was nothing if not determined. He loved how his man could take him apart in so little time.

He groaned as he felt Daryl's fingers flickering over his hole. He moved his legs straight up again, giving Daryl easier access to his entrance. 

"Daryl, get the lube. Need to feel you."

Daryl abruptly pulled away, quickly grabbing the lube off the fireplace, and yanking the rest of his clothes off. He gently pushed Paul to lay on his back, after which he pulled the man's shirt off, tossing it aside.

Paul reached for Daryl, pulling him down and kissing him hard, their tongues plundering each other's mouths. After a few moments, Daryl rose up, grabbed the lube and coated his fingers. 

"Hope this don't hurt, can't hardly wait to get in ya."

"I'm sure I'm still loose from this morning, baby."

"Good."

Still, Daryl spent a bit of time scissoring his fingers in his love before lining himself up and pushing deep into his husband. Paul wrapped his arms around Daryl's neck and his legs around his waist, savoring the feeling of him before Daryl slowly pulled out and slammed back in. Soon the sounds of their flesh smacking together filled the room, along with Paul's moans and Daryl's groans. 

Their loving continued on through difference paces, different positions, and a massive amount of love declarations. Paul ended up on his knees, Daryl behind him, pounding into his husband hard, nailing his prostate on every in-stroke, until Paul started begging.

"I'm going to cum, babe, please, please, make me cum..."

Daryl took Paul's dick in his hand and started jerking him hard. "Cum fer me baby, lemme feel it, lemme feel ya let go."

Paul's voice rose higher as Daryl pumped his dick hard, until he finally came, spurting hot cum on the yoga mat beneath them, Paul's clenching channel gripping Daryl's dick, pushing him over the edge as well. Daryl slowed his thrusts, drawing out every spasm. He pulled out of his husband and collapsed on his back next to him, Paul joining him moments later after pushing the soiled mat aside.

"Fuck, that was hot!"

"Ya got that right."

Daryl wrapped an arm around his husband, kissing him tenderly. Paul curled into Daryl, the two of them soon drifting off to sleep.


End file.
